


我才不要一個人

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 22





	我才不要一個人

***現實向**

***都是假的 勿上升**

.

他们有好一阵子没有坐下来好好说话了。

两人的交流简短贫乏，甚至连个吻都懒得交换。

易烊千玺生日当天王俊凯因工作人在瑞士，出发前两人还窝在床上翻看前几年易烊千玺去瑞士踩点的足迹，重温小时候为了瑞士之旅兴奋熬夜的攻略，王俊凯再次把芝士火锅列入必吃清单的首位。

北京零点刚过，瑞士那头时针勘勘停在数字五，王俊凯提早一刻钟暂停手边的事，周遭都是人，他不能像分离的每个晚上那样，给易烊千玺发语音发视频，只是悄悄向他工作室的人讨要了张小朋友笑出梨涡吃火锅的照片，蓝外套裹着小草莓，正如他精心养护的宝贝儿，十九岁也要开开心心快乐无忧才行。

谁知瑞士网络发张3.8mb的图居然耗时四分钟，王俊凯也顾不得旁人，点开方才还在冒着红点的置顶，委屈巴巴发了句：宝宝，这破网络陷我于不义！

等不到易烊千玺的回复，王俊凯想他应当是挑了几个重要的祝福讯息正挨个回，又转了比数目不小寓意吉祥的钱过去，王俊凯才回头到微博补上原因，轻松化解正在争执的网友矛盾。

下飞机时差还没倒好，又累又困，王俊凯撑着眼皮等啊等，听完明日工作安排，用了当地晚餐，八点不到就累得洗漱睡去，临睡前易烊千玺还是没回他，王俊凯发了个晚安。

易烊千玺是睡醒了才回复王俊凯的，道了早安，收下祝福，抱怨两句等会儿中午要去拍杂志，拍完还要去学校交一趟作业，彼时的瑞士天还没亮，自然也收不到王俊凯的回音。

易烊千玺工作时手机一惯是放在胖虎那儿，等他能坐下休息吃个饭时才讨要回来，王俊凯给他发了几张瑞士风景，从酒店窗户往外拍的，能看见当地特色建筑和遥远的雪山，他说，好想和你来滑雪。

易烊千玺想，生日时要工作要上课，挺无聊，但有男朋友的来讯撒娇好像也不是那么差。

在车上半躺着，才有空在微博搞交际，一个个祝福回了去，待他看到「兄弟」二字时止不住鼻尖轻哼，微信里宝宝宝贝儿叫的可好听。

他又莫可奈何地在长大的坏处上增添一笔，不能肆无忌惮，不能表露心迹，不可以光明正大发私密的珍藏独照，也不可以调皮捣蛋的说人是电灯泡。

他心里泛酸。

向往的雪山终究得在不同时日分道而行，去是去了，却也少了那份圆满。

易烊千玺的安全感缺失，从很小的时候就有抱着玩偶入睡的习惯，说真的他至今还没改掉，只是有时候玩偶会替换成窝在锁骨的猫，或搂着他的王俊凯。

十九岁的第一天，他翻出好几个月前，偷偷开车去给王俊凯探班时等待的自拍，那时的心境他还记得，几分委屈几分心疼，委屈的是男友好久不能陪他，心疼的也是男友忙到没空陪他，倒跟眼下颇为相似，只是这回他们谁都不能因为想念而开上几小时的车去见对方。

这些小小的情绪，在王俊凯飞机因故返航重新起飞，折腾整日在深夜抵京，却直奔他寓所后彻底压了下去。

王俊凯眼下乌青神色疲倦，到家后也不管蹭得他满裤腿毛，喵呜撒娇的铁头，将易烊千玺紧紧抱住，小朋友在室内穿得单薄，搂在怀里却暖呼呼的，浑身散发沐浴后的香气，王俊凯才踏实了些，有归属感。

一起工作、领奖、飞行、同床共枕，粘腻的视线柔软的触碰负距离的接触，这些温存时刻来之不易，本该好好珍惜，可随着易烊千玺忙于工作和王俊凯忙于学业，日积月累的矛盾争吵缺乏交流，逐渐平淡。

闹别扭这种情侣琐事，无非是关心和占有作祟，哄几句服个软也罢，只是眼下没人想先拉下脸，各忙各的，相互呕气。

易烊千玺想，错不在他，他本来就忙着演唱会的事儿，学校还有表演形体期末等着他，烦得很。更何况生日失约的是王俊凯，和女同学聊天被他看到的也是王俊凯，他不想听解释闹一闹怎么了，王俊凯凭什么甩脸色给他看呀。

等王俊凯自个儿反省就会来哄他，像他们养的猫儿子一样，肉肉的猫掌巴着他撒娇讨好，笑咪咪的眼尾和面颊上的猫纹，配上两颗尖牙当真是只大猫儿。

再不济亲个两口，哪儿还有气啊。

王俊凯也在想，是不是他宠人宠过头，小朋友最近净是惹他伤心，谁不忙工作和课业了，和女同学交流仅仅是因为学校公演排练，人从班级群摸过来加他好友，言行举止合情合理尚未踰矩，正常范围内的社交，他甚至都没邀请同学来看他演唱会，比起易烊千玺让室友看他彩排，可恰当多了。

「你不要废话我不要你管我。」

谁知道易烊千玺没正面理会他掺杂抱怨的解释，窝在沙发边角垂着眼摆弄手机，嘴里嘟嘟囊囊哼着歌，歌词可气人，幼稚的是你不是我，你就自己好好过。

「行啊。」王俊凯干脆利落，拎起车钥匙就走，谁离了谁还不能好好过了，他在家还乐得清闲，不用伺候这祖宗。

易烊千玺忙得脚不沾地，夜深人静才有空让脑子从工作抽离，慢慢运转，后知后觉被窝里凉，暖气再足也暖不了心。他天生体质怕冷畏寒，而王俊凯永远像个小火炉，给他搓手暖胃，甚至他调皮捣蛋，故意把冰凉的脚掌蹭上王俊凯热呼呼的腿间，那人也只会嘶了一声，嚷嚷着宝贝儿你脚好冰啊，然后小心翼翼捂暖。

他想到王俊凯的屋里，色调温暖，欢声笑语，那次王俊凯生日时特别热闹，他和胖虎都去了，连同王俊凯手底下那伙工作人员一块儿庆生，许完愿吹完蜡烛，王俊凯马上斜过身子碰碰他肩膀，问他要不要吃蛋糕上的巧克力装饰品，还傻兮兮问他，「你猜我许什么愿。」

「不猜。」这还用猜，恭喜发财说都说不腻。

「猜嘛，好不？」

王俊凯用肩膀又撞了他一下，软言软语地哄，整桌人看戏的起哄的都有，惹得易烊千玺耳根子烧红，众人闹到次日清晨才散，易烊千玺没工作，留在王俊凯家又腻歪着睡去，他还记得临睡前王俊凯搂着他，悄悄低语，「愿望说了不灵，但我许的愿和你有关。」

「可这样的夜晚却没人在意了，今天又怎样，都不见了。」

乖巧柔顺的，纯白无欲的，带着沙哑的软糯的声线，易烊千玺眼里搀和着水光，有点儿难过。

「我才不要一个人。」

他不懂这场恰似无止尽的冷战闹剧什么时候才是个头，开场前在后台，他不止一次给王俊凯发语音发消息，那边的人有问必答，但他想象中类似于「小朋友不要紧张，你是最棒的，好不好？」的鼓励却一句都没有。

他知道王俊凯不会来，但他也知道王俊凯肯定会看。

于是他把那些眷恋缱绻和抱怨，都唱给他听。

「今天的我啊是蓝色的，我才不要了解你所有的悲伤，我才不要一个人经历那些难过的日子。」

是王俊凯说的，好好的当他的小朋友，在他那里有任性造次的空间，怎么可以丢他一个人去面对那么多冷冰冰的夜晚啊。

去北海道滑雪，是易烊千玺在完成首场个人演唱会后给自己放的假，本来兴致勃勃的人到了当地确有点恹恹的，胖虎替他从行李箱里翻出厚实的御寒衣物，边叨叨着天寒地冻小心着凉。

易烊千玺温吞地往身上加东西，手插进兜里时摸到了什么，掏出来一看，是张折了两折的便条，摊开里头的字迹他眼熟的很，写着「宝贝加油今天你也是最棒的」，便条图案还是海贼王里那艘太阳狮子船。

王俊凯有时候会在他衣帽口袋、书本夹页、茶杯底下、猫粮橱柜等等地方藏些小惊喜，内容不是情话就是关心，偶尔还要偷开车，每次看到都让人忍不住笑。

他也不知道这张纸是什么时候放进口袋的，吵架前还是吵架后，他只知道他现在好想听听王俊凯的声音。

「嘛呢？千玺，好了没有？」

胖虎见他盯着掌心发呆，习惯性一催，易烊千玺摇头撇嘴，「王俊凯让你放的啊？」

「啥？」

易烊千玺狐疑地歪歪脑袋，这件外套他记得收在衣柜里好久没穿，这个冬天还是第一次拿出来，王俊凯怎么会把纸条塞这儿了。

「算了。」问这个领双份工资的家伙也不准确，易烊千玺嘀嘀咕咕，转身给王俊凯发这张便条的照片，附带一句：你才是最胖的。

王俊凯回得挺快：胖虎不服。

易烊千玺笑瞇了眼：胖虎老师最近瘦了十斤，别造谣。

王俊凯：月半虎到胖虎经历了什么？

易烊千玺：为娃操碎了心？

当事人胖虎只知易烊千玺窝回沙发上发微信发得勤快，丝毫不知道自己是被编排的主人翁，只当任务完成，要知道一张纸条能改变一个人，他就该在到达上海的第一天就直接贴在易烊千玺的脑门上，省得瞎操心瞎憔悴。

易烊千玺看了看王俊凯发来几张在学校排练话剧的照片，知道他也忙。说起话剧，他上学期末也是演过学校话剧的，《桃花扇》他抽空排练好几次，要登台前却还是紧张，躲到楼梯间里清净，也顺道问问王俊凯到哪儿了，说好了要来看他演出呢。

末了他才听闻王俊凯当天在晚高峰时从酒仙桥赶来演出场地，跟合作方告假提早离开方能在开演前入座，送他的捧花当场没法给，易烊千玺换完衣服上了车，才被鲜花塞了满怀，那时王俊凯也说：宝贝你是最棒的。

易烊千玺想，有什么呢，两人的工作本就这么忙，王俊凯还是紧赶慢赶的来看他了，这段时日的冷战着实可笑又浪费时间，不如抱着男朋友睡个好觉，也省去这些乱七八糟的猜疑妒忌和撒泼泄气。

情侣不吵跨年的架，胖虎亲眼见证易烊千玺从北海道飞回北京，又从北京飞去海口，到了酒店问都不问自己房门号，直奔王俊凯房里，隔天一早要去挖人起床彩排，满室腻歪的气氛他看了都忍不住庆幸还没吃早饭，不然浪费粮食天打雷劈。

跨年倒数既兴奋又紧张，往年何老师总是说，跨年后的第一个拥抱要给重要的人，除却那年被合作拍戏的前辈勾了下巴戏弄踩到王俊凯醋线，而在舞台上就被搂着腰捞过去抱个结实，往后几次都得等到下了舞台才能把拥抱给对方。

零点刚过，台上彩带纷飞台下欢声雷动，挨个祝福拥抱完毕，王俊凯使劲把手里的玩偶一扔，便转身等待易烊千玺，边走边回头，看不够似的，索性转过来倒退走，面朝易烊千玺也不怕摔，确认他家小朋友跟上自己的步伐，才甘愿转回去与他并肩同行。

易烊千玺笑得小梨涡绽开，小卧蚕弯弯，「哥你偶像剧看少点。」

「我哪是看偶像剧，我看你的电影。」

嘿，那我谢谢您，傾情演绎北哥。

等没了外人注目，王俊凯张开双臂把易烊千玺压进怀中，肉贴肉，暖呼呼的，却瘦得有些硌手，「小朋友，今年也要多多指教。」

易烊千玺乖巧又柔软，双手拍拍王俊凯的后背，「嗯，大朋友也是。」

「没什么是撸猫不能解决的。」

那可不是，谁撸谁知道，易烊千玺实践知真理，撸到手酸腿软腰疼，撸一次不够那就撸两次，可算把事情解决了。

新的节目新的工作，跨年夜也没得让他们有余裕再撸第三次，隔天分道扬镳各自工作去，易烊千玺心情还不错，言谈间也不自觉的渗入王俊凯的影子。

幸运数字，前两天还能装傻充愣说不知道，但被直接提出二十一时还真没法否认，确实是二十一，运气好猜中啤酒瓶盖儿只是个名正言顺的由头，知情的才明白二十一的意义。

易烊千玺笑了笑，还没从二十一的意思里回过神来，又被点名选个数字，「……三。」

话才出口易烊千玺还有点儿懊恼，不就是前天刚撸过某只猫嘛，怎么满脑子就都是猫──姓王的那只大猫。

又是录节目又是春晚彩排，易烊千玺近日生活有感，想听取别人的生活轨迹，也更愿意分享自己的。来电的都是感情家庭事业学业，谈起初恋，很奇怪，易烊千玺脑中第一个出现的是笑起来憨憨的虎牙肉包脸，但要说女孩子，还是不得不说小时候的悸动，那种纯真的孩提时的天真烂漫，很有趣也值得珍藏。

不能说的是，到了中学体会的却是截然不同的，霸道的蛮横的，温柔的体贴的，偶尔也会酸酸的，王俊凯是个奇妙的存在，让他一下子品味到酸甜苦辣，也让他从小竟能想到永远。

他沉醉在王俊凯替他打造的世界，甚至仗着喜欢和宠爱，不小心伤害到他，他以为王俊凯没心没肺傻不拉叽，其实他只是努力地当着小太阳。

「我们总会把最坏的情绪，不好的话，都留给最亲的人，有时候会忘了最亲的人也会往心里去，也会受伤。」

他的小太阳也会累，易烊千玺明白的，诚如他之前说：「珍惜对你好的人。」王俊凯也明白的，他的小朋友不介意他也在他面前当当小朋友。

当然，比起小朋友王俊凯更乐意的似乎是前辈的角色，连开车也要当跑在最前面的车神。

于是在听到电台听众提议的粉红色秋裤，易烊千玺也乐得顺下去说，「兄弟，你链结发我。」

好似玩笑，其实心里想的是回家真要买，他都能想象到王俊凯看到时的表情了，一定好有趣。

脑子里想着是一回事，真正实践起来却还是有着难度，连轴转的工作彩排，哪有空，才草草和王俊凯在春晚后台见了面，手都没摸着，就连夜又飞去长沙录电台节目，听众诉苦批哩啪拉一大堆，婆媳关系他没有，老公这词儿却是听进耳朵里了，轻轻浅浅用气音复诵了遍，他想起王俊凯会开玩笑地喊他：老婆。

用那张笑成眯眼包子的脸、带着波浪的拖曳声调，让人好气又好笑。

在西西里岛总是累得倒头就睡的王俊凯，入夜还不忘躲在被窝偷偷发语音给他，分享整天下来的事儿，劳身就算了最辛苦的还属劳心，四处跑腿调解纷争，累死他了，叨叨絮絮的最后还有不知道从哪学来的一句：「老婆，我好想你——」

第一次是说巍哥羞羞脸，整天给他老婆发语音撒娇，第二次第三次就得寸进尺，占他便宜吃他豆腐，说完老婆我好想你还不够，还要问：你怎么不回我说老公我也好想你。

易烊千玺给他翻了个大大的白眼，老公老婆什么东西，听起来幼稚腻歪得很，更何况都是男孩子，瞎喊什么呀，羞不羞。

「千玺？」

「嗯！」

诶，分神了。

水亮亮的茶色眸子眨也不眨，外人看起来确实像定格放空，不晓得他在想什么，全当他无法加入话题。幸好插科打诨讲讲冷笑话送句祝福也算揭过，易烊千玺连忙收回心思，心底不住碎念，工作时不要谈恋爱。

回北京挺开心的，过年前剩下的工作自然以春晚彩排为重，其他时间反倒更充裕更好自由支配，除却这项年前的大活动也没别的好操心，他和王俊凯也都放寒假了，这人还有闲情逸致刷海贼王动画呢。

易烊千玺窝在一旁，眼睛滴溜溜地看着王俊凯入迷的侧脸，脸上的微表情随着剧情跌宕起伏，又自成一出好戏，好归好，但他也被晾着好几十分钟了。

易烊千玺起身倒水，猫咪们里最有良心最黏人的铁头马上尾随过去，跟着他在家里伸懒腰逛大街，踯不出几丝波澜，也就铁头最有良心，还知道拿脑袋撞他，喵喵喵喵。

易烊千玺想起前两天无聊刷到的情侣恶作剧视频，看看王俊凯沈迷动画的专注模样，默默走近，弯腰从王俊凯捧着手机的胳膊下把脑袋钻进去，像只忽然出现的小猫咪，眨巴眨巴大眼睛。

「怎么啦？」王俊凯嘴上问了问，手臂顺势抬高，放任易烊千玺像猫一样强行钻进怀里，面对面跨坐在他身上，下巴搁在他肩头，双手环住他的背，抱得死紧不松手。

易烊千玺还像只小无尾熊，四肢全攀附在王俊凯身上。

王俊凯单手拿着手机，空出的另一只手拍拍揉揉易烊千玺的背安抚，又问了次：宝宝？

易烊千玺拿脸蹭在他颈边，没说话，王俊凯当他无聊充电撒娇，侧过脸亲亲他的耳朵，故意啾啾啵啵的好大声，易烊千玺的耳朵一下子就红透，轻轻缩了缩肩膀，却还是不作声，只顾着抱紧王俊凯不撒手。

王俊凯以为他心情不好还是受委屈怎么的，动画也不看了，手机扔一旁，双手托起易烊千玺圆圆软软的小屁股，抬了抬，让他坐得更稳些，语调温柔得要滴水：「怎么？」

易烊千玺还是不说话，被亲亲揉揉哄了好几句，肩膀耸起抖呀抖，有隐隐憋笑的嫌疑，这下王俊凯意会过来，这小朋友才不是委屈呢，就是想撒娇发嗲罢了。

于是王俊凯掐了把软软弹弹的肉团子，像个流氓恶霸，又跩又痞的逗他，「怎么不看我，啊？想我啊？」

「噗。」易烊千玺憋不住笑，扭扭屁股想挣脱那双作恶的手，脸却还在做最后的挣扎，死死埋在臂弯里当鸵鸟。

「嗯？跟你说话呢，不听话。」臭流氓的手不掐屁股了，改用拍的，清脆响亮的啪啪两声，易烊千玺几乎要跳起来，却被干净利落地摁回王俊凯腿上，那双爪子爬到他腰窝，挠得他扭得像刚捞上岸的鱼，又惊又喘。

这架势颇有色员外强抢民女的出头，他脑中莫名其妙跑出一段老爷不要夫人会看到的荒腔走板，耳边就浮现王员外的猥琐发言：「嘿嘿嘿，小丫头，往哪儿跑。」

得，两人想到一块儿去了。

易烊千玺就坐在王俊凯腿上的姿势，双手抓住他的肩膀，把人往沙发椅面上摁，小屁股不忘往上挪了挪，压在王俊凯小腹上，方便施力，「没想到吧，我忍辱负重多日，就是为了这天取你狗命！」

剧本一下子从三级片升级成有剧情有狗血有爱恨情仇的三级片。

王员外表示：这样啊，那是谁要我项上人头，死也死个明白。

易烊千玺想了想，唯一符合杀手人设的大概也只有一个，「艳势番阿易。」

阿易，可不就是那年十七岁未成年的漂亮妹妹头小丸子，刚出关的小朋友在剧组里忙进忙出，每天变着新花样新造型，爽飒迷人的小美人，抽空去探班时下了戏没能搞到穿长挂的长发阿易可惜得很，不过没了假发的小朋友依然又软又乖。

王员外点点头，捻着不存在的胡须，瞇瞇眼咂吧嘴，「那我牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。」

那双微肉的爪子当真往他衣裤里摸去，易烊千玺反抗无果，血海深仇的剧本被搅黄，索性也顺着王俊凯，要黄就黄到底，趁着有空一起解锁沙发的一百种用法。

.

我太難了!!!

本來只想寫開頭那段和最後這段 硬是湊一起了哈哈哈哈 

然後 別催了 知道你們想元帥這老處男了 爭取放他出來


End file.
